Scar-RedNovaDragon
Story 2 Allies/Friends Enemies Haos Scar Dragonoid Partnered with Scar-RedNovaDragon, Scar Dragonoid is a loyal bakugan, mentor and friend. While most Haos bakugans use tactics over power, Scar Dragonoid uses both power and tactics to win all of his brawls. Not all of his mysterious past is known, but this numerous scars proves that he is a dangerous and strong bakugan. While on this journey with Scar-RedNovaDragon they discovered that Scar Dragonoid has unlocked the ability to use more then just Haos abilities ...... Abilities Photon Shockwave: As both a defense and offense move, Scar Dragonoid uses a energy nova that hurst everyone within a 50 meter radiace. Cosmic Flare: Charging his energy into a sphere in his mouth, Scar Dragonoid fires a cosmic-infused beam always hits the target. Generation Force: SunBurst: Revise Strike: Noble Stream: Crimson Crisis(Pyrus) Stardust Mirage(Ventus): Story 4 Allies/Friends Enemies Clear Quasar Dragonoid Evolved from Haos Scar Dragnoid, Clear Quasar Dragonoid has the ability to use all attributes, however he is still trying to master all of his powers and this mysterious gift. Due to Quasar Dragonoid just evolving and having the ability Abilities Galactic Overload(Haos): Mainly a upgraded version of Photon Shockwave, Quasar Dragonoid can now uses a cosmic energy nova and can damage anyone within a 75 meter radiace. Sun Burst(Haos): Keeping one of his moves from his previous evolution, Quasar Dragonoid generates energy to his hands and throws it forward, sending the foe it hits, to a different dimension. Shooting Sonic(Ventus): Forcing all of his Ventus energy into his mouth, Quasar Dragonoid releases it all at once in the force of a wind-speed beam. Sonic Boom(Ventus): Spreading his 4 giant blade-sharp wings, Quasar Dragonoid dives downward at incalculatable speeds and tears apart anyone who touchs his wings. Corrupted Quasar(Darkus): Calling all of his Darkus energy to his mouth, Quasar Dragonoid projects forward a deadly beam of phazon, those who are not defeated though a direct hit, evertually fall as the phazon takes over and corruptes him. Dark Burst(Darkus): Using his wings to call forth a sphere of Darkus energy, Quasar Dragonoid can either fire it and make a black hole, or he can make it on the spot. The black hole sucks away every unstable thing within it's massive 80 meter radiace. Very few have managed to not get pulled in, as Quasar Dragonoid is immune to it's effects. Absolute Power Force(Pyrus): Generating Pyrus energy into his arm, the pyrus energy takes on a burning appearance, Quasar Dragonoid lashs out and all who don't suffer a direct hit, are burned by the pyrus energy. Blazing Soul Strike(Pyrus): Calling upon all the Pyrus energy in this soul, Quasar Dragonoid genertes a sphere of cosmic Pyrus energy from his chest orb and fires it as a cosmic beam. Astral Barrier(Subterra): Using the powers of Subterra, Quasar Dragonoid creates a built-to-last energy sphere, protecting anyone he wishs. The shield's though energy makes it a ideal stall move. Neptunium Force(Aquos): Using the water to help him, Quasar Dragonoid makes a water shield, inwhich he can shape and manipulate. Creation Burst(All 6 Attributes): Using the powers of all 6 attributes and the powers of his rings, Quasar Dragonoid throws his neck back and swings it forward, releasing all the energy he could muster. As the beam passes though each ring, it becomes stronger until it leaves the last ring and reduces his enemy to ashes. This ability is Quasar Dragonoid's ultimate ability, so he must use it wisely. Season 5 Clear Blazar Dragonoid After the events of Season 4, Scar and Quasar Dragonoid traveled to unknown lands. Trying to get stronger, Quasar and Scar arrived on the planet known as Phaze. Phaze was known for it's special substance: Phazon, a glowing, purple liquid that enchances the one that touches and uses it, but at the risk of be co ming fully corrupted and dying. While training, Scar accidently drops Quasar into a pool of Phazon, causing Quasar to glow with a dark purple tone. Fighting the Phazon and unable to brawl, Scar takes Quasar to their ship, but are attacked by the mean and blood thirsty natives of Phaze, Darknuts. They are saved by Bakugan hybrid, Pyrus/Darkus Photonoid. Quasar later recovers, but is forcfully evolved by the Phazon into Blazar Dragonoid. Blazar Dragonoid retains his ability to use all attributes but now favors Darkus abilities due to being infected by the dangerous Phazon. Abilities Blazar Dragonoid can still use his old abilities as Quasar Dragonoid, but prefers his new ones as they are more powerful. HyperMode(Darkus): Using the Phazon inside him, Blazar Dragonoid uses the Phazon to enchance all of his abilities. When in HyperMode, Blazar Dragonoid's gray amor becomes covered with sticky purple, Phazon and staying in this form for too long will fully corrupt Blazar Dragonoid and injure or kill him. Shining Darkness(Haos/Darkus): One of Blazar Dragonoid's most powerful and special abilities, Blazar Dragonoid musters highly dense Phazon and Bright Haos energy, Blazar Dragonoid shoots it out from his mouth and admazing accuracy and speed. Light of Destruction(Haos/Darkus) Forcing Darkus energy into his right hand and Haos energy into his left, Blazar Dragonoid combines the two elements so that a vast amount of dark lightning appears in this right hand. Combined with his incrediable speed, Blazar Dragonoid rushes forward to strike the enemy. Any Bakugan touched with the dark lightning will be knocked out or stunned. Shadows of Infinity(Darkus): Forcing a combination of Darkus and Phazon into his hands, Blazar Dragononid lanches the energy out as a dense and strong spiraling stream that can knock out a lesser Bakugan with one hit. Phantom Darkness(Darkus): Used as a trick move, Blazar Dragonoid creates a perfect clone of himself with Pure Phazon. While the clone is mainly used as a distraction, the clone can be sent in to damage enemies due to it's ability to self destruct. Stardust OverDrive(Ventus): Spreading his 6 long and spikey wings to full length, Blazar Dragonoid twists his body like a twister and dives down at the enemy Bakugan. Any Bakugan hit straight on with this ability will suffer major damage and those who aren't directly hit and knocked off their feet by Blazar's giant wings. Tactical Evolution(Haos): Using a Haos Bakugan's main strong point, Blazar Dragonoid's eyes know becomes bright white. With his new eyes, he can see through mirages, tricks and also gains the ability clearly see the opponent's move and the best tactic to counter them. Force of the Breaker(Subterra) : Bested used when he's in a tight sport, Blazar Dragonoid morphes the Earth into a giant wall which can withstan the most heavy of attacks. In addition to a defense ability, the wall can also be morphed into a giant sphere which can be thrown at enemies. Levithan Stream(Aquos) : Forcing Aquos energy to his 6 giant wings. Blazar Dragonoid can launch out the heavy water and attack the enermy with a weak attack. Designed to be easy swatted away, the water will now reform around the enemy Bakugan and allows Blazar Dragonoid to prephare to any stronger attacks. Flaming Wrath(Pyrus) : Gathering his Pyrus energy, using his wings, to above his head. Blazar Dragonoid launches the energy skywards, where it reaches high altitude and will split into tiny flames that will drop down and hit the opponent. Pyrus/Darkus Photonoid Originally a Pyrus Photonoid, Photon was sent to the planet Phaze to hunt down King Darknut and claim the bounty on this head. On Phaze, he was corrupted by the dangerous substance Phazon which turned him into a Pyrus and Dakrus Hybrid Bakugan and also allowed him to use HyperMode. He could not escape Phaze because of his lack of a ship and stayed there until Scar-RedNovaDragon and Quasar Dragonoid arrived to train. He rescues them when they are attacked by Darknuts and Quasar was corrupted by Phazon. After Quasar recovers and evo lves into Blazar Dragonoid, Photon becomes Scar's Secondary Bakugan and follows him on his adventures. Abilities Pyrus/Darkus Photonoid favors strong and offensive attacks. His powerful flames are know laced with the dark and purple Phazon, increasing his attack's strength to uncalculable heights. Deamon Meteor(Pyrus/Darkus) Flying high above his opponent, Photonoid gathers large amounts of Pyrus energy into his mouth. When the amount reaches it's peaking point, Photonoid launches it out with one huge blast and the flame gains a dark coloring as it's spreads out into seperate comets and attacks the enemy like Meteors. Category:Scar-RedNovaDragon Category:Scar Dragonoid Category:Quasar Dragonoid Category:Blazar Dragonoid Category:Photonoid